Please don't stop the music
by Green-san
Summary: Nami is a model, Kaya makes wishes on airplanes, Ace doubts himself and Kidd gets his heart crushed by and angel. This my collection of songfics which are also hosted on LJ and there's a huge variety of stories. And please, never stop the music.
1. Give me everything

**Title:** Give me everything  
><strong>Song:<strong> Fashion  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Lady Gaga  
><strong>Words:<strong> 732  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG/T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nami-centered, my take on fashion industry ^^' Some LuNa in there too, along with a jealous Boa w  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Nothing belongs to me, only to two of my favorite artists, Eiichiro Oda and Lady Gaga~ Though I'd love to have Nami's dress...

~[]~

She could hear the loud clicking from the cameras, could see the flashes of light and hear the loud gasps and cheering coming from the public before the catwalk. And she wasn't surprised, this year's collection and models were the best ever, beating all previous shows set up here in Momoiro. But then again, the designer wasn't called the Queen of Fashion for nothing, a Miracle Worker with any kind of cloth.

"Mmfufufu, are you vorried, Orange-girl?" Turning around, Nami looked at the large man standing behind her with his arms crossed over his wide chest, clad in a stripped shirt in dark colors. The right corner of her mouth crept upwards, as she spun around and lifted up her skirt a bit to show off its fit to her curved body.

"Of course I'm not! I'm a star, after all."

"That's a good spirit. Nov, spin for me!" Used to his sometimes strange commands, she spun on place, the wide skirt of her black dress almost coming so high that the hem of her stockings were showing. Suddenly, she felt hand stop her so that she stood with her back to him.

Outside, the crowd cheered as Miss Monday left the catwalk and the giant Aphelandra appeared instead, dressed in a blue, showing dress with yellow rivets. They surely were a uneven bunch of females, the orange haired girl thought as she felt how Iva fixed with the rosette at the small of her back. All of them, the NewMods, were in different shapes and sizes so show of the beauty of any human, a revolution inside fashion industry from Iva's side.

"So, nov you're good! And it's your time next, Orange-girl, don't make the great me disappointed!"

"Oh no, I won't." Her smile was smug, the feeling of anticipation welling up inside of her filling her with confidence as she walked up behind Boa Hancock. The qipao she wore were in pale yellow, the red snake embroiders making the dress come alive on the tall woman's curved body. As Nami admired the handwork, she could feel the other's gaze on her, envy and hate almost shining through.

"I won't let you get away with this. _No one_ steals _anything_ from _me_." She bended back as she spoke, pointing her right index finger at the younger model, putting emphasis on the words to prove her point. But her protege didn't let herself be scared by that, instead she fingered at the bluish mark beneath her necklace, hidden by powder.

"I didn't steal anything." She spoke with a fake-innocent voice, before she motioned against the opening to the catwalk. "And now it's your turn."

The older woman snorted against her, before she flipped her hair and walked out as Aphelandra came in, smiling nicely against the other girls waiting in line.

"Do your best!" Nami smiled back, knowing that the other were not one for backstabbing, a rare and sometimes bad trait in their profession. Now, the crowd were cheering, gasping and taking even more pictures as the fashion world's queen walked the "floating" road.

Taking a deep breath, the up-and-rising model tried not to think about the threats Boa gave her, but instead on the fact that she soon would walk the same stage as the professionals. The seconds ticked by, and suddenly Inazuma was urging her forward.

"It's your tun now, Nami, make us proud!" As the queen left the spotlight, Nami entered the light, walked down the stage with confident strides, her hips swaying in that almost sexual way which was what had made Iva hire her. The camera flashes almost blinded her, the sounds of the public going into her brain and drowning her own thoughts.

They admired the long, wide, black dress she wore, the laces and the translucent sleeves and the daring "neckline" the Miracle Worker was famous for. Her bright orange hair was reflected in the black water surrounding her, as she spun around at the end of the catwalk, her perfect legs and taunting smile, along with the million-piece dress ended up in all of the world's fashion magazines.

She didn't care that she would be seen as a doll, that she had to be perfect all the time and even wear stuff she didn't like sometimes, right now, Nami was _alive_.


	2. There are things a rising star gotta do

**Title:** Rising stars got to do what rising stars got to do  
><strong>Characters:** Nami, Luffy  
><strong>Song:<strong> Bad Romance  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Lady Gaga  
><strong>(Words:)<strong> 299  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Uh... Nami mentions her sexual life while wearing underwear?  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Dun own One Piece or Bad Romance, I'm just a mini-monster and a manga-freak.

~[]~

Cold light shone at her, made her orange hair all but glow against the white fur and the blood velvet, her pale thighs look even whiter. She shifted a little on the chaise lounge, stretching her high-heel shoe-clad foot over the edge and pulling her leg up a little. but not too much, then the lingerie would be obscured .

The camera flashed another couple of times, catching her seductive smile on the film and almost blinding her. Suddenly, the cameraman, who happened to be her boyfriend, looked up at her. The make-up people took the opportunity to rush forward and brush some more rouge on her cheekbones and straight out some strands of hair.

"Ne, Nami, pull up the fur a little bit more."

"No, then the clothes won't show."

"..." He pouted, but raised his camera once again to get another set of photos as she sat up and placed the head of the polar bear fur on her shoulder. She stroke it slowly, turned her head to the side and crossed her legs as she pushed out her chest a little.

That it had to be Lu who shoot this, it wasn't really the ideal solution, but she did as she was told. Even if she knew he hated it when she posed for under- and swim wear, she couldn't turn work down yet. And besides, the sex was even better afterward, since he seemed to react on some primal level to the fact that she was seen by other males, so he wanted to prove to her that he was the only one. Maybe it was some kind of revenge?

Oh well, if it was, she didn't have anything against that. If she could get his everything for free, then she would take it.


	3. Welcome new girl

**Title:** Welcome, new girl, to the Game of Love and Fame  
>(<strong>Challenge:<strong>) Weekly: GAME  
><strong>Characters:** Nami, Luffy  
><strong>Song:<strong> Love Game  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Lady Gaga  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 528  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (No underwear this time, sorry~)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Another piece from my model!Nami + Lady gaga Au~ Mentioning some of my fav pairings in the process 8D (I think I'm gonna link to the other two pieces here later)  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own anything, song nor characters.

"Nami-chin, is it really so good for you to date Luffy-chin? "

"What do you mean, Keimi?"

"Well, he doesn't seem too fond of your job. And Boa completely hates you for it."

With a laugh, Nami threw her head back, her orange hair spilling out over the back of the chair she sat in. The green haired girl was so cute, so worried about things not concerning her at all yet trying to help.

"Maybe it isn't "good" for me, but I'm too deep into the game to get out now, Keimi-chan."

"The game?" The younger girl had a bewildered look on her face as she tried to understand what he older colleague meant. It was a game to be in love?

"Yes, the game of love. You know how the song goes; _'Let's play a love game, Play a love game, Do you want love or you want fame?'_" She sang the tune easily, her voice drifting through the studio softly. Some of the people working with the clothes for the shoot started humming along, before starting to get the girls before them ready.

"I don't understand, Nami-chin." Keimi shook her head, a small pout grazing her plump lips.

"Well, do you want to break up with Hatchan?" A provocative look came to Nami's face, her smile a little smug as she knew the answer beforehand. She reached for a bottle of water and opened it, drank a little and watched the other girl fidget in her seat.

"I-I'm not dating Hatchin! I could never claim to be his bride!"

"See? You're in the game!" Nami laughed again, it was so fun to tease the newbie. "You want to balance your fame with your love, that's the game, and now you've started to get a hang on it. If I would break up with Luffy, I would lose the game."

"I-I see…" Blushing, the green haired girl took a water bottle for herself.

"Though, I actually didn't think it would go like this. I only thought we would have a fling and then let it be." Thinking out loud, Nami drank some more water as she looked up at the high, pure white ceiling. "But Cupid squeezed my ass too hard, now I'm stuck~" She said the words with a sing-song voice, bringing another blush to Keimi's cheeks.

"Mellorine! Keimi-chan! Time to work!"

Still laughing a little, Nami stood up and stretched her curvy body, her back cracking as she raised her pale arms and pushed her impressing bosom out. She watched Sanji run over to some other girls with those silly noodle-legs of his, before she talked to the other girl again.

"Keimi, we _can_ have a love-life even if we work in the fashion industry. I can do it, you can do it, heck, Sanji even does it."

"But Zoro-chin isn't too fond of it either…"

"No, he isn't! But he still accepts it, just like Luffy and Hatchan does. They're good guys Keimi, worth playing the game for." With a broad smile, Nami tugged her arm under Keimi's, before leading her away to the girl's first real photo-session for NewKama as a NewMod.


	4. Your baby is gonna hit you one more time

**Title: **Your baby will hit you one more time.  
><strong>Characters: **Luffy/Nami, Nojiko and Shik**i**  
><strong>Song: <strong>Paparazzi  
><strong>Artist: <strong>Lady Gaga  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 455 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Deals with stalkers and their... Slightly broken minds.  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I do not own One Piece or Lady Gaga, both are works of art someone else created.

"Namiii! Look! You got a package!"

She looked, up from the tray with tea and cookies in front of her on the table, at her boyfriend who came rushing against her while waving the brown package over his head. His usual grin was on his face, the straw hat he always wore bounced in the nape of his neck as he stopped beside the able and gave her the package. As she took it from him, the purple haired woman on the other side of the table spook up.

"Nami, is that it?"

"Yeah, he always fastens the knots with this yucky purple stuff." Laying the package down, she took a letter opener and cut through the strings holding the paper around the contents, before whacking Luffy's hand with the broad side of the knife as he tried to take the cookies. "Those are not for you."

She mumbled the words, as she watched the wrapping come undone. As usual, there was photographs, pictures and letters filled with twisted words, written with nicotine yellow fingers. It was her personal life, her everyday life when she was just Nami, not the super model who had risen to stardom in no time at all but a regular girl. And this man was tapping at it, touching it with his camera, his filthy thoughts and fantasies and proposals. Ignoring all the photos of her and Luffy on a date with Lu's head cut out, the ones of her sunbathing on her backyard (she had stopped wondering how he got those) and those of her with Nojiko at a café until she found what she looked for.

This time, it was a small box with a paper attached to it. Before opening the note, she carefully peeked into the box, without touching it with her fingers, instead using her long nails to maneuver the box and saw something white. Opening it more, she came face to face with a white powder which she did not recognize. Wrinkling her eyebrows, she read the note.

_"Baby-chan, put this in Straw hat's drink so we can be together as we're meant to be."  
><em>  
>The words left her cold as she averted her eyes back to the little box. Poison.<p>

"Nami, this can be what you need to sue him. Death threat is a serious thing."

Looking up at her older sister, the orange headed model managed a small smile of relief. "Yeah, this will probably make that rat ass listen to me." Gently putting the box back among the papers, she folded it once again and Nojiko helped her tying the strings again. This sick package would be the last which ended up at her door, she would make sure of that.


	5. From isle to isle

**Title:** From isle to isle  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Journey  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Trafalgar Law & Bepo  
><strong>Song:<strong> Yellow Submarine  
><strong>Artist:<strong> The Beatles  
><strong>Words:<strong> 414  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bepo has a hobby 8D  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> One Piece and all its characters belong to the genius known as Eiichiro Oda. The song used is written by The Beatles and is in no way mine.

"Hum-humm, hum-hum-hmum~" He walked the short corridor with dancing steps, humming on the little melody he had heard on the radio mushi earlier. Looking out of the thick glass to the underwater world outside, he twitched his ear a little as a giant octopus swam by lazily. Bepo weren't afraid of the creature, he knew the submarine could take on an attacking sea king without as much as losing any of its yellow paint, he just thought that it looked really yummy. Then, when he thought of food, he remembered the tray in his paws and hurried the rest of the corridor forth to the captain's office.

"Sorry for disturbing!" Knocking before he burst the door open, the bear found his captain buried beneath a mountain of papers and notes from different injuries and ways of treating them. "Captain!"

"Nh? What?" A pair of black eyes with big bags beneath them looked up at the sudden intruder carrying a tray with food on. "Ah, food, give me."

"That's why I'm here! You have to eat, Captain!"

"I will, as soon as you give me that tray." As he rolled his office chair away from the desk with a light kick to the ground, Law reached for the tray and placed it in his own lap when he received it from his subordinate. Picking up the knife and fork, he threw an eye on the analysis he just had been studying before Bepo rushed in. The idea of plants beneath the surface being usable in medicine was in no way strange to him, but that it could be used to remove scar-tissues fascinated him.

"By the way Captain, we'll soon arrive at the island, do you have any more orders?"

"Hm? No, just do the usual. Go up, dock and go for supplies while looking out for the Marines. If you find some, kill them."

"Ay-ay Captain." With a salute, Bepo left his Captain to one of his biggest passions, medicine. As he walked through the corridor, he stopped by another window and tried to get a look on some of the strange fishes in the sea. During this journey, the bear had been able to fully live out one of his big passions, fish viewing. And the New World had provided many new fishes to see and even more to catch and eat. Maybe he should go for a swim later and catch something to dinner tonight? Captain would surely thank him for that...


	6. Follow me downtown

**Title:** Follow me downtown~  
><strong>Characters:** fem!Sanji & fem!Zoro  
><strong>Song:<strong> Follow me down  
><strong>Artist:<strong> 3OH!3 ft Neon Hitch  
><strong>(Words:)<strong> 279 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K (T)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Genderbent Sanji and Zoro~ 8D  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I don't own 'Alice in Wonderland', I don't own One Piece. So, said.

She was just roaming the streets, didn't know where she was going, never did. Every time she turned a corner, she saw that flash of white fluff once again running away and compelling her into following. For some reason unknown to the young university student, some nights ago something keen to a White Rabbit had started to try and lead her on.

She didn't know what it wanted, nor why she didn't just go another way and stopped following it, but she couldn't. Maybe because she was bored? There were really nothing interesting happening at the university nor downtown. Every club was too noisy, every bar cold and making her feel like she wasn't welcome as she entered. She needed to visit her own kind, or she would go bald from tearing her hair in frustration.

But no matter where she looked, every place was just too... Much straight. The town seemed completely vaccant on gay bars and such places, even if she had searched everywhere to be able to shower a beautiful woman in compliments and love. But the only interesting thing was that Rabbit-tail.

It was starting to get chilly outside, she noted as she lighted another cigarette. Focused on the small flame burning the tip of her cancer stick, she didn't notice how said tail suddenly was very close, in fact just few meters before her. But what brought her attention from her cigarette wasn't the tail, but the voice of its owner.

"Are you lost or why are you following me?"

"Hah?" She looked up with her eye wide in surprise, taking in the sight of a girl about her age with short, green and spiky hair looking at her while tapping her foot on the ground. In addition to the fluffy tail, Sanjiko could now also see that she wore bunny ears and that her white t-shirt clung very nicely to her bosom. But what really caught her interest, was the pin on that chest: PROUD GAY, TAKE ME ON IF YOU DARE.

"I said, why are you following me? You want directions or something?" Those frowning eyebrows, and the three earrings.. She was exactly Sanjiko's type!

"Yes, the directions to your heart, if I may~!" Going down on one knee, she offered a red rose which magically had appeared in her hand to the green haired angel, hearts in her visible eye. Finally an isle of comfort on this sea of loneliness! A sister with the same way of thi-

"The hell!" The beauty cringed backwards, like the offered flower was tainted by a horrible disease. But what really hurt, was the kick to the blonde's head and the sight of her salvation stomping of again. "Leave me alone, you freak."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, but she had decided. She would follow that white rabbit anywhere she might go...


	7. Please grant me this single thing

**Title: **Please grant me this single thing...  
>(<strong>Challenge:<strong>) Memory  
><strong>Characters: **Kaya / Usopp  
><strong>Song: <strong>Airplanes  
><strong>Artist: <strong> B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Nothing, really ^^'  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I don't own One Piece, nor this cool R&B song (w)

He had made her believe in miracles, even if his stories had been hilarious lies and fantasies, she had started to believe in a world where she could be stronger by herself. But right now, as the stars twinkled down on her from the night sky the miracles seemed so very far away. One year and a half, that long had it been since she had last heard about the Strawhats, about her dear liar's and his friends' adventures and escapades...

One and a half a year since that horrible war had wracked havoc in distant seas, once again putting the world on fire with flames burning from every man's heart and blazing through the sky. And even if she knew that Usopp had had those flames burning in him from the moment he was born, she still clasped her hands and closed her eyes. The silent wish fell from her lips over and over again, hoping that a star would fall and fulfill it for her so that she could sleep at night, eat and not go around worrying about that silly man.

But as she looked up at the night sky again, there was no falling star to ease her heavy heart. So as she walked over to her bed and removed her robe and draped it over a chair by the nightstand, her memories flooded her senses when she looked back at the window where she had knelt.

Memories of warms days when she had been told stories about a giant goldfish, of freezing cold winter days when Usopp's nose had been blue from the chill as he told her about his brave fight against a huuuge mole over a cup of hot cocoa. Those happy, calm days...

The days he had made her forget her pain over her dead parents, put a smile on her face and mirth in her heart. How she wished those days could come back to her, that they could play over and over again in a long loop. So that Kurahadol never showed his true colors as a murderous pirate, so that Usopp had never left with Monkey D. Luffy to adventures which seemed to have resulted in their-

No, she couldn't even think about it! They were alive, _he_ was alive and when he came back he would tell her about his adventures. And this time they wouldn't be lies, but real happenings, frightening creatures and amazing people. As she slipped beneath the heavy quilt, that silent wish kept repeating in her mind, since no matter what she told herself, she could really use a wish right now, to calm her once again breaking heart.


	8. You fell down here

**Title: **You fell down here, but your sins are repeated once again.  
>(<strong>Challenge:<strong>) Rivals  
><strong>Characters: **Amazons/Boa/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji/Ace, Killer/Kidd/Law  
><strong>Song: <strong>Fallen Angel  
><strong>Artist: <strong> L'Âme Immortelle  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>2 out of 3 is AU, emotional pain, alcohol  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own anything of this. Only the idea and the words. Character belongs to Oda-sensei, music to L'Âme Immortelle**.**

Well, this song is so amazing and I really wanted to do something with it... So I asked my little friends~ These were the triangles I choose from the pile they threw at me 8D

~[]~

_You've tasted the fruit of the devil, yet your smile is the one of an angel._

"How could he! He might be fun, but how could he hurt our Hebihime-sama like this!"

"I agree! Now she won't even leave her room..."

"Our poor, poor Hancock-sama..."

The three Amazons looked up at the palace placed upon the mountain wall, where their one and only Empress had hid herself once her beloved Monkey D. Luffy had left her for training. For his crew. For people who were not Boa Hancock-sama! Thoughts and desires like that were so utterly alien to the women of this isle, so now something close to rivalry had started to breed among them.

But not only against the others with the same mindset, but against Luffy too. Who could make their weeping princess forget her idiotic beloved, fill the holes in her heart with something else than tears? And still not give her hope about the rubber pirate, that was also very important.

So they continued to try, made her even more beautiful clothes, even more delicious meals and wrote songs which made even the seakings calm and dance in the sea. But still, her tears ceased not. Her angel were gone, to seemingly never return.

-

_Let him go, you angel with the fire of a devil!_

He were such a fool. Such an idiotic fool. But he had always been, there were no surprise about it, even if now that fact had him broken down on his bed, ribs sticking out of his thin body. Zoro clenched his fist, clenched his jaw and heart as he saw the friend and rival he had loved in secret during so many years just fade away.

Anger were coiling in his veins as he sat down beside the blonde with the tray in his lap. He forced soft words over his own lips and watched them reach deaf ears. He tried to remind the all but comatose man beside him of his ideals of feeding those who needed it, of beautiful women he could meet and woo. Soup were forced over the other's lips, before the tears came and he tried to fight him off.

The curses he was used to, the trashing and the kicks too. But it lacked venom, lacked all that glorious strength Sanji had possessed before he had taken care of that damn angel and signed his own doom. There had been only lies coming over those pale and chipped lips, empty promises to entertain a gullible Samaritan as he had been nursed back to health.

Zoro had hated the man, he were a rival for the blonde's attention, the only little attention he could ever get from the womanizer between his work and flirts. But now, that freckled angel were no longer a rival. He were a sworn enemy, someone who deserved to be pierced on a sword for his sins. Yes, he were a sinner, why else had he been thrown down on the Earth? Hadn't his wings been black as they carried him into the dark night, leaving the poor blonde behind to die?

The same poor blonde who were weeping against his shoulder, soup spilled out on the floor and forgotten. The green haired man wrapped his arms around his trembling body, swore to himself over and over again that he would revenge this hurt. Even if the angel were gone to never return.

-

_A dark angel never carry good blood._

...Twelve, thirteen, fourteen bottles. And another one on its way against black smeared lips. There were no more curses, no more chairs getting smashed into walls and fragmented into hundreds of pieces. Maybe because there were nothing more to break?

He had watched this cycle play over and over again the last days, a fit of anger, alcohol drunk like water and then hard tears streaming down a painted face as Kidd banged his head against the wall. But it didn't matter what he did or crushed, drank or cursed, the black haired angel were gone forever. And Killer knew that too.

Which was why he had continued to try and ease his friend's mind. There were no longer any point in angsting over the past, the fucker were gone so now the red head could move on. Hit a club, find a hot chick to bang and leave the next day, like he had used to do. But no matter how well he formed the words in his head, he couldn't say them out loud.

Every time he tried, Kidd demanded more alcohol, demanded him to help him as he threw up, demanded his to just be there next to him and drag him away from the wall. The apartment were nothing to have anymore, the landlord would soon start complaining and then they would be in _real_ trouble.

Why couldn't he just have left that man where he had lied to die? If he had, then he would have been alright now. But no, he had had to pick up a fallen angel who called himself 'the Dark Doctor' and take care of him until he were strong enough to crush his heart and spirits. Thank that shit-eating God in his stinking heaven that the guy probably would never return.


	9. Their purpose here is

**Title: **Their purpose here is...  
>(<strong>Challenge:<strong>) Age  
><strong>Characters: **Everyone with a D in their name  
><strong>Song: <strong>Believe  
><strong>Artist: <strong>K's Choice  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Non.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own One Piece nor the music!

__Bravely I look further than I see  
>Knowing things I know I cannot be, not now<br>I'm so aware of where I am, but I don't know where that i___s_

Ages had come and gone, never stayed for more than mere seconds in their eyes. That was what life was to them, seconds of joy and pain before they died with a smile on their lips, accepting and welcoming their fate. It scared those around them, those who had not basked in their light.

__Tomorrow I was nothing, yesterday I'll be  
>Time has fooled me into thinking it's a part of me<em>_

But their fire, no one could escape. They lit the whole world, proclaimed new rules and dreams just by living. Since not one of them saw their choices as important to someone other than those they loved. Yet they burned the whole world with their passion.

__Touch the fingers of my hand  
>And I wonder if it's me<br>Holding on and on to Theories of prosperity  
>Someone who can promise me<br>I believe in me ___  
><em>  
>Those close to them is not only the ones closest to the miracles, but also those closest to the human. Even if they turn everything upside down, they still pull their loved ones close and straight them and their lives out. And that is how they change the world, by doing such unselfish things for those they care about. Even if it means pain, they ignore it all and push the limits of the human.<p>

__Wait for me, I'm nothing on my own__

Drained of their power in the darkness, they become the light to new ages and dreams, as they live in their own world, pulling all of us in just by simple actions. Saving the life of a little girl, carrying an innocent child for 20 months, turning themselves in to the Marines. All this, they did for someone else, all this changes the world.

__As long as you're in front of me then I'll  
>I watch the fingers of our hands<br>And I'm grateful that it's me  
>Holding on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on<br>I believe in me __


	10. How could this happen to me?

**Title: **How could this happen to me?  
>(<strong>Challenge:<strong>) A song featured in a musical  
><strong>Characters: **Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Vivi  
><strong>Song: <strong>One Song Glory & Will I?  
><strong>ArtistMusical: **RENT  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 772  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Non, some angst just =3  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I do not own One Piece nor RENT

He had never thought it would happen to him. Not him. Called one of the number one writer of this age, who had seen the whole world on his travels and encountered countless difficulties and managed to come out of every single one a little bit stronger than before. Not since he had lost so much, so many people and places precious to him. Not after finding true love and family where he had expected it the least.

Would he lose now, to this pathetic obstacle? After promising Sabo that he would fulfill both their dreams and carry the other's spirit into the future so that he would never be forgotten, as the simple boy he had used to be. Now, he were on his way to become a hero, if just Ace could overcome his own weakness. But as he stared up at the starry sky, he felt the powerlessness overpower him. Was this his limit? Wasn't he stronger than this? Or was this where it all ended?

The questions bounced around inside in his head, like snowflakes blown by the wind. With a deep sigh, he stood up and started to walk back towards the apartment where he now lived with Luffy and Vivi, his breath white in the cold air. Was there no way to go around it?

And in the end, did anyone expect his brother and lover care about it?

They had been his supporters through it all, from going to Egypt to try and find a golden treasure to all but attacking their friends favorite singers so he could sing at their ceremony. But as he himself started to find it hopeless, that he wasn't worth the effort, would it be enough to have them beside him, did he deserve them?

Neither of them were home as he arrived, so he kicked of his boots and hung up his jacket, scarf and hat before he sat down in the couch. Before him on the table sat a little monster, its blackness absorbing the light from the lamp in the window. Facing his inner demons, he reached out and hit the button which lit up the screen. Through this item his dreams would come true, if he just could defeat the disease inside. But at what cost? What if they all just laughed at him, like they had done before?

Entering the mix of his and Vivi's last names, he hit the 'Enter' key and watched as the picture of him, Sabo and Luffy appeared on the screen. Still feeling uneasy, he didn't dare to check his mailbox, even if he had four mails in it. Instead, he started Chrome and some music on YouTube, not even daring to check his usual chat-site.

Suddenly, a familiar 'pling'-sound reached his ears and a little blue box appeared in the right corner of the screen.

__"Hi, how are you?"__

__"Hello to you too ^^ I'm fine, and you?"__

__"I'm fine too~ ^^"  
>Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm rooting for you! Ganbatte! \(^o^)  
>(sorry if I disturb something)"<em>_

A smile grazed his lips, this little Moda always tried to not disturb him.  
><em><br>___"It's ok, I didn't do anything important."__

__"Ok...  
>Uhm, have you received any answer yet?"<em>_

That innocent question, probably asked out of curiosity and worry, sent a chill down his spine. What if one of those mails contained the answer to all these sleepless nights and questions?

__"I haven't checked my mail yet"  
><em>__  
><em>__"Ok! But please tell me when you've did, I really want to know how it went!  
>And we really hope it went well, so that you can relax and start be the regular Ace again!"<em>_

__"We?"__

__"Yeah, me and my friends! We wish you all the luck in the world!___"_

Will someone care? That exact question were sung by the artist from Broadway's RENT as she wrote. And suddenly, he knew the answer to it. No matter how hard he tried to create and failed, he had people backing him up, people he had never even met face to face. Bracing himself, he moved the mouse and opened his mailbox.

Three notifications from the chat-site, all from people who supported him. And the fourth...

He swallowed hard and opened the mail, read it through and his hands started to shake. How could this possibly be true? But it stared at him, black on white, even if he just couldn't believe his eyes. There were no possibility in the whole world that this could happen to him. With still shaking fingers, hit the keys, typos appearing among his usually neat writing.

__"i'm gettiing published..."__


	11. Thank you

**Title:** Thank you  
><strong>Characters:** Zoro, Sanji  
><strong>Song:<strong> Never Gonna Be Alone  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Nickelback  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 729 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Well, since **slowsunrise** said she needed fluff but I couldn't come up with anything for the pic she had chosen, I decided to go for this instead. It's the continuation of my earlier Fallen Angel-fic and maybe not fluff, but the best I could produce ^^'  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own anything except the idea of the the setting. Song, music, characters, all belong to their respective owners.

It hurt. It still hurt so much when he breathed, when he moved his limbs and closed his eyes. Yet something was different, something inside of him had changed. The hole in his chest, where it felt like Ace had torn his heart out, was not empty anymore. And it wasn't the countless tears he had cried who had filled it again. It was something else...

He forced his legs to move, to go over the edge of the bed he had been lying on since his angel had left him, so many days, weeks, months ago. _Pathetic_... The word of self-hatred comes easy to mind, the first one he had thought since he fell down into this whole of self-pity. Through it all, he never thought of himself as 'pathetic', it hadn't been his fault that he had broken down. It was Ace's fault, for tricking him and making him believe that what they had was special.

The memories once again started haunting his mind, before he once again heard what had given him strength to stand up.

Nickelback. Never Gonna Be Alone. One of his favorite songs, one he had sang to oh so many beautiful women though his years as a ladies' man. But he had never heard it like this, low and with a heart ache he couldn't fathom. How could that shitty marimo sing like this?

His hoarse voice traveled through the apartment and- Wat, he was in Zoro's apartment. Why wasn't he in his own...? Because he would have killed himself. The realization struck him hard and he had to take support from the wall, but he knew it was true, he would have ended his own life if he had been left without care. But why had the marimo of all people taken him in? Why had he rocked him all those nights and days, forced him to eat and overall taken care of him? They had been the worst of rivals, nothing more than insults and attacks to spare each other.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

The answer lied in the song, Sanji realized. In how much emotion the green haired man could lay in the words, how it seemed like he forced the words over his own lips and it still sounded oh so true. Maybe, the one who loved him, the one who could fill the hole in his chest, wasn't eons of time and space away but only a few meters before him in the living room.

Almost tripping over his own feet, he forced his body into moving. He wasn't dead yet, no matter how close it had been, he was still alive. All thanks to this person. All thanks to someone who didn't let go of him, didn't give up the hope no matter how much like an empty shell he had became over time.

Since he could still remember, Usopp, Nami, Franky, they had been coming in the beginning. But after some visits to him who didn't respond to anyone, not even his Mellorine, they had given up. But not Zoro. Not Zoro...

__You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip aw-___  
><em>  
>"Sanji!" His voice is strained, eyes wide with shock as his hands reached out and captured the man who all but fall against him, his body weak due to lack of nutrient. The blonde's voice is quivering, but he still sings, still forced the words over his lips just like the other had.<p>

__Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
>Every single day,<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes...<em>_

The tears welled up again, wetting a dark blue t-shirt once again and once again strong arms wrapped themselves around his shivering shoulders. But what was new, was the head which lied down against his shoulder, the ragged breath and shivers which traveled through Zoro too. When the verse ended, Sanji had his own arms around the green haired man's neck, choking on his own words as he felt tears wetting his own shirt.

"I'm sorry for the wait... Thank you... Zoro."


	12. Let me out of this loop

**Title:** Let me out of this loop  
><strong>Characters:** Zoro(/Sanji) & Shakky  
><strong>Song:<strong> De ja vu  
><strong>Artist:<strong> 3OH!3  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 461 words~  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains drinking and smoking =P  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the music nor the characters. Hell, I don't even own some alcohol!

"Hey, Mr Bartender, mix me a drink. I need to hear that it's okay for me not to think." His head felt heavy as he leaned his elbows on the counter, staring down at the dark brown wood. Boredom all but started to suffocate him before the sound of a glass being placed before him made him look up.

"Rough day?" Her voice was sultry and nice, the words she made was accompanied by the smell of cigarettes. Same brand as that blond guy. Déjà vu.

With an irritated frown, he downed the amber liquid in the glass, feeling a nice burn flow down his throat. As he put the now empty glass down, he tried to focus on the woman in front of him. Woman, not man. She had black hair, not blond. No feeling of "seen before" there. And thank God for that, he was through with that shit.

"You could say that."

"Tell me about it." She said the words casually, like she really wanted to listen. Leaning on the counter, she had her lit cigarette in the same hand that she leaned her head on. He looked at her warily, before he finally decided that the bar was empty enough for him to tell.

"Everywhere I look, I feel like I've seen it before. That I've been to this bar before, seen all these places and hit on all the girls. Had all the same conversations over and over again."

"Like déjà vu?" She took the glass and put it away, cigarette between lips as she poured liquors in a shaker before sealing it and giving it a shake.

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." His eyes followed her confident movements, focusing on how feminine her hands looked as she poured more amber liquid in a fresh glass. Fighting back the feeling of seeing it before. "Everything reminds me of this guy I met some time ago."

This time, he stared at the glass a little before knocking it back once again. Maybe this night he could actually get drunk.

"Just so you know, I'll have to kick you out if you get too drunk, Mr. Guest." Her smile was honest and kind, yet it sent chills down his spine as he looked at it. He didn't like it. He didn't like the alcohol she served him. He didn't like anything which didn't give him that feeling of déjà vu, and it irritated him to no end.

"No need to." He stood up and payed up the money he owed for his drinks, before he left the little bar to go out in the cold night. Déjà vu is a bitch, especially when you get addicted to it...


	13. You're a rush

**Title: **You're in a rush...  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> **chibikanakonyu** won in my little contest~  
><strong>Characters:** Zoro and Sanji.  
><strong>Song:<strong> Wow  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Kylie Minogue  
>(<strong>Words:<strong>) 253  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains a twist…  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I don't own OP! I don't even own a *beeeep*

He loved watching the blond move. Every movement was smooth; the way his hips swayed was tantalizing and damn it if he didn't smell extra good today. Zoro cranked his head where he laid to get a better view of his favorite cook.

The music was girlish and silly, but the rhythm still thumbed through his body as he watched his private show, Sanji never danced like this outside of his room. He batted his tongue out over his thin lips and felt a new breath of the man come to his scent glands. Desire… He smelled like he was turned on today. Slight sweat and cologne, damn he wished he could touch that soft skin now.

Instead he was doomed to lay here in the warmth and just watch. Dammit. Even there was food just next to him, he felt hungry as he kept watching.

Suddenly, Sanji swayed over to where he laid, hips and shoulders swaying as he reached down into the terrarium and lifted up the green snake. Zoro coiled around his hands, tried to get a good grip on his beloved owner as he moved with the movement, following the rhythm.

He desired every inch of his skin, but he couldn't have it. He wanted to dance with him more, but he couldn't. So he just hold on, 'til the dance was over and he was placed back into his glass cage as the blond went outside with his friends. But someday, someday he would get out of here...


	14. One love, one blood, one life

**Title: **One love, one blood, one life.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ZoSanZo**  
>Song:<strong> One  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Mary J. Blige ft. U2  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> There's blood drinking.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I don't own OP!  
><strong><strong>AN:**** Well, this is my fic to GeckoMoriaShadowLord in our fic-exchange 8D And this is what happens when you give me a song I don't really get...

Sour. Bitter. Not the same. The blood that flowed over his tongue wasn't as sweet and powerful as he was used to, but he drank it anyway. He needed it, or he would die from the starvation. Not that he weren't already dead from that Goddamn bloodsuckers who had made him like this.

He relaxed his jaws and let the body fall to the ground as he stood up to look over the city. The police would find the body tomorrow when the sun shined. But he would be gone since long then, down under ground in the catacombs to sleep his undead sleep. His earrings chimed in the night breeze, scents were carried to his now sensitive nose, an assault he hadn't gotten used to yet. Though, he was getting there.

A sound behind him alerted him, made him turn around with that lightning speed he was also getting used to. But what the moonlight revealed before him, he was never, ever, getting used to.

That blonde hair, the slim figure and the nonchalant smoke which traveled against the starry sky, he hated it but it took the breath out of him. Since all of his body screamed at him that they were one. That they had to carry each other.

"One love, one blood, one life. Can you listen to me tonight?"

"Fuck no, Dartbrow, never." He spatted the words at the other man, vampire, with a snarl on his face. "If you've come here to play Jesus again or raise more dead, then just leave. This dude will stay like this." He said nudged at the corpse at his own feet with his boot, never looking away from his maker.

"Listen, Zoro, I'm not here to ask for forgiveness." The hesitant step, the slightly frowned and irritated swirly brow, it were all just a play he had seen before. "It was you who asked me to turn you into this, so don't try to put the shitty blame on me."

"You gave me nothing and that's all I have now." The words dripped of venom, but not the soothing kind like the one in their fangs. No, he was bitter, pissed off and still hungry. No matter how much he blood drank, how much death he leaved behind, it was never enough. And he knew that the only thing that could clench that thirst was standing right before him. But he would be doomed to hell over and over again before he accepted that. "You can't ask me to hang on when all I have to hold onto is hurt. This shit is freaking hell! You knew that all along, so why didn't you just let me die?"

"...Is it making it easier for you to have someone to blame? Since as I said, it was you yourself who asked for 'this hell', since your stupid pride couldn't let you die in peace." There was a snarl on Sanji's face too now, one which showed his pointy fangs and wrinkled his smooth skin. One ice blue eye narrowed, stared at his fledgling. "I never asked you to crawl before me, you bloody idiot, only to listen to me while you were getting used to this."

"Fuck you, asshole." He turned around, to leave the two dead bodies behind him, both the one on the ground and the one standing up. But there was something holding him back as that silk voice stroked his sensitive ears again.

"Marimo, it's too late to pull out the past tonight. To pull it out any night, nothing will ever change what you've become, nothing but a second death."

"So? I know this is my life now, but that won't make me stop looking for some way out of it." He didn't turn around, but he didn't leave either, unable to do so as the blonde kept talking to him.

"When will you realize that we gotta carry each other? It's the way of life, I turned you vampire, then I take care of you and you take care of me. One love, one blood, one life."

"Stop that fucking chanting." The words were just shy of mere growls, as he forced his legs to move. He stalked away from the blonde, red blood still staining his chin as he looked up at the moon. Soon it would be full, soon it would have gone one month since he was turned into this. He wasn't that man's brother, son mate or whatever shit he was spouting. Never would be either.

But they still echoed within, those words he had been told for the first time one month ago, under the full moon. And he cursed them over and over again, since they drove him to the blonde bloodsucker.

One love, one blood, one life.


End file.
